


Indelible Melancholy

by Avenging Archangel (Young_Volcano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Volcano/pseuds/Avenging%20Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite common misconceptions, the Dursleys did occasionally gift Harry on his birthdays. However, he was not given toys or luxurious trips as was given to his cousin Dudley or most children his age. Instead, he was taught a new lesson or skill after he turned six. At the tender age of six when he was finally able to reach the stove, he was taught to cook and clean. On his eighth birthday, he was taught that humans were fickle beings and always had ulterior motives. When the day of his tenth birthday came, he was indulged for the first time since he stepped foot into the Dursley household. His uncle and aunt treated him to a trip to an amusement park, a lavish meal, several new outfits, and even brought him toys!<br/>Nonetheless, Harry quickly understood the lesson Vernon wanted him to realize as he gazed in horror as his new possessions were set afire before him. The most important one thus far, one that he never forgot: Trust No One And You'll Never Be Disappointed. Unfortunately, upon discovering the Wizarding World and his role, he purposefully dismissed this characteristic...something that Harry Potter would later regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first HP fanfic and I decided to keep my first chapter short and simple. So if you like it and you want me to continue it, let me know. If I don't get that many people who like it, then this'll move down on my 'priority list.' I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters featured in this story, I am not making any profit from this work, all of the credit and rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite common misconceptions, the Dursleys did occasionally gift Harry on his birthdays. However, he was not given toys or luxurious trips as was given to his cousin Dudley or most children his age. Instead, he was taught a new lesson or skill after he turned six. At the tender age of six when he was finally able to reach the stove, he was taught to cook and clean. On his eighth birthday, he was taught that humans were fickle beings and always had ulterior motives. When the day of his tenth birthday came, he was indulged for the first time since he stepped foot into the Dursley household. His uncle and aunt treated him to a trip to an amusement park, a lavish meal, several new outfits, and even brought him toys!  
> Nonetheless, Harry quickly understood the lesson Vernon wanted him to realize as he gazed in horror as his new possessions were set afire before him. The most important one thus far, one that he never forgot: Trust No One And You'll Never Be Disappointed. Unfortunately, upon discovering the Wizarding World and his role, he purposefully dismissed this characteristic...something that Harry Potter would later regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. There might be several mistakes because I don't have a Beta. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me how I'm doing! 
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. ALL CREDIT AND RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING.**
> 
>  
> 
> **:Example:** This means Parseltongue.

* * *

 

**17:34. July 12th, 1996. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England.**

A young man sat gazing broodingly at the gray clouds gathering in the sky. The sight was particularly ominous, complete with the cliche lightning and roaring thunder. While rain was not unusual in England, one could not help, but notice that this summer appeared especially dreary. The young man with the piercing Avada Kedavra eyes scoffed, briefly contemplating how the weather seemed to correspond with his moods.

Sighing, Harry tore his gaze from the barred window to glance shortly around his pitifully bare room. To anyone who happened upon it, they would think it uninhabited, for the lack of personality was evident. He had very few personal belongings; a map, an owl, a cloak...and a broomstick.

Emerald eyes saddened before dull, lifeless eyes hid all emotions and thoughts. _Snape would have a hell of a time trying to break into my mind now. Although, it's not like Occlumency can shield me from my own thoughts or mind._ Sighing heavily once again, Harry flopped onto his small bed, arms folded behind his head. After a moment of contemplation, he pushed aside the loose floorboard, and pulled out his school supplies. _I might as well get this done. Hopefully Dursley won't bother me tonight._

* * *

 

**18:34. July 12th, 1996. Undisclosed Location, Paris, France**

It was infuriating. He wanted to torture and kill _something._ _Someone._ No, that was a lie. He did not _want_ to, he _needed_ to! He tired of being humiliated time and time again. He wished to put that despicable boy in his goddamn place! Unfortunately, Potter’s luck seemed inextinguishable, it was as if Lady Magick herself had decreed that he was to remain alive.   

Running a hand across his bald scalp, Dark Lord Voldemort tried in vain to focus on something other than _Harry-Fucking-Potter_. Bloodshot eyes focused on the reports from the night in the Department of Mysteries, the documents filled with the petty excuses of his failed followers. The only reprieve of the night came in the form of Lucius Malfoy as he managed to keep himself and most of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban.

****

**:Master?:** Nagini questioned as she focused on her distressed master. Voldemort turned to her.

**:Yes, Nagini? Do you require something?:**

**:No, master. I merely wished to inquire about your health:** She replied, quietly slithering over to her Masters’ side. Picking her up, Voldemort raises a brow questioningly **:My health?**

  **:You seem as if you have much on your** **mind** : She offered, lazily flicking her tail.

**:Ah, yes. I am fine, Nagini. You have no need to worry.:**

**:But Master, who shall care for you if not your most loyal familiar?:** Nagini hissed, amusement shown clearly in her slit eyes. **  
**

A surprisingly warm chuckle filled the room as Voldemort regarded his serpent fondly.

_Yes, who shall, but you my dear Nagini?_

* * *

 

17:36. July 12, 1996. Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England

 

If you were to ask anyone who has ever meet Ronald Weasley to characterize him in one word, ‘lazy’ would recur above all odds. Well, Severus Snape would describe him as simply being a Gryffindor, but it is a common stereotype that, among the words: ‘brave’ and ‘courageous,’ ‘laziness’ is practically a synonym for Gryffindor.

However, Ronald Weasley’s character is much more complex than that. While he is indeed lazy,  at times he is very insightful and strategical. Having grown up with five older brothers, all of which who were fairly successful, he struggled continually to be his own person, to break free of his brothers’ shadows.

When he had finally escaped his tearful mother and maneuvered through the busy Hogwarts’ Express for the first time, he expected to blend into the background, to not be noticed. That had all changed when he met a skinny, dark-haired boy dressed like a street urchin. He had been astounded to realize that the small, shy creature whom sat before him was Harry Potter of all people! Having seen his chance, his life changed from that point on as he went from Ronald-Nobody-Weasley to Ron-Harry-Potters-Best-Friend. For most of his first year, he sat in the clouds viewing himself above the plebeians, he sauntered around smug and  arrogant as he remained Harrys only friend.

Although, he was slightly dejected when the know-it-all mudblood, of all people, managed to worm her way into their friendship, but he held firm because he wouldn’t allow anything to disrupt his plan of making a name for himself. That remained true until his Second Year when Ginny was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets, when all was said and done, Ron contemplated his decision to get involved with Harry Potter. He hadn’t known it’d be this bloody dangerous for Merlin's’ sake!

He would have distanced himself then and there, but with his mum and Ginny gushing over Harry’s heroic rescue, doing so would make him a pariah in his own family! Again, Ron decided that he would continue to appear to be Harry’s loyal, hot tempered friend, at least until something better came along. It continued on in this same pattern, Harry would do something that would lead to them getting hurt, and Ron would have an internal debate with himself before ultimately deciding to stay by Harry’s side. Then, a week before the end of his Fifth year, something changed. Ron had been making his way to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard them. Three  Ravenclaws were in an unused classroom, and  a bottle of Firewhisky was being passed around the circle. Ron, seeing that they were having a good time and not wanting to be too Hermione-like, decided to leave, but immediately spun around upon hearing his name. Pausing beside the door, he listened to their conversation. ‘Potter has been sulking lately,’ The blond said. ‘Yeah, I noticed. The Gryffs have been very subdued lately,’ responded the brunette currently holding the bottle.  A derisive snort erupted from the blonde girl who was leaning against a table, ‘Except for Potter’s sidekick. Weasley has been as incompetent as ever.’

Ron’s mouth tightened in anger, and he prepared to burst into the room to take House points, but the next words froze him in his place.  ‘I’m waiting for the moment when Potter realizes what a complete moron Weasley is. I’d pay to see the moment when Weasley fades into the background like the nobody he would be if he wasn’t friends with Harry Potter.’

Laughter erupted throughout the room and the conversation turned to an Potions essay that was due tomorrow, but Ron wasn’t paying attention as that word became a mantra. Nobody. He was a nobody. Pale and trembling, he continued on to the Common Room, vowing that he would not continue to be triumphed by Potter’s shadow. He only needed to devise a way to show those how much of a danger Potter was to society, and when that happened they would view him as a hero for saving them from a wild beast who would eventually turn on them and enslave humanity. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration...but he would find a way to succeed.

And that brought him to the present, where he sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow.

Blue eyes glinted over half-moon spectacles regarded him in warm kindness as he sat fidgeting under his gaze. “You understand what I’m proposing, am I right, Mr.Weasley?” Albus Dumbledore, whose voice resembled that of someone being forced to make a tough decision.

Gaining confidence, Ron spoke with clarity, “ I understand, Headmaster.”

Eyes shining brighter than before, he asked softly, “Very well, my boy, what have you decided?”

Steeling himself, Ron stated articulately, “ I will do it, sir. For the Greater Good.”

Ronald Weasley was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. One that could possibly end with his untimely death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Shall I continue it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review! Let me know how I'm doing, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
